


Temple Trouble part 2

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It gets fixed, M/M, Shenanigans, Some light angst, Talks of depression and suicide, and vice versa, boys are now girls, changed genders, freaky friday shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Dr. Grey found a another temple. This one is connected with the temple of procreation but a little different; it changes the genders of those within its vicinity.Dr. Grey has a lot of explaining to do and has to figure out how to fix it. They all can’t be opposite genders for a year right?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Dr. Grey grinned as she took her party with her to the new temple they discovered. “Com’on slow pokes! Science is waiting!” Carolina, Wash and Grif were the ones who went with her. Grif was regretting it, the only reason he came is because he and Simmons got in a fight and he didn’t want to face him right now.

He whined. Wash heard him whine. “Grif, it’s not that far, we drove most of the way. What the hell is this temple anyway?” Dr, Grey spoke up. “It’s a temple that’s connected with the temple of Procreation. From what I’ve could gather it’s a gender reassignment temple so no crazy orgies today!”

Carolina sighed. “So why is it connected with the temple of procreation?” “It’s possible there isn’t enough Male or females to repopulate the planet, so you use this temple and BAM! You’re the opposite gender!” Grif huffed. “That’s some freaky Friday shit.”

Wash followed and helped until Dr. Grey was poking around too much in the temple and suddenly a bright light exploded out of it, making him fall from the shockwave and world to go black.

When Wash came too he felt…different. He doesn’t know how different, just feels it and can’t put his finger on it.

But his head was aching and his armor felt larger than normal, still fitting but not perfectly like it did. He groaned and stopped…his voice was different. He saw everyone else freaking out, he saw Carolina taking her helmet off…his helmet off??!!

  
He stood quickly, nearly light headed. “What the actual fuck?!” He said, voice much higher than normal, sweeter sounding. His own hand went to his neck as Carolina stared at him. “Wash, take your helmet off.” Carolinas new voice said, rough and masculine.

Wash was shaking as he reached for his helmet and took it off, feeling blonde hair touching his cheek, seeing blonde ends.

He jumped, throwing his helmet to the ground, feeling his head, feeling long, blonde hair. He whined, a panic attack was very much present. “Carolina…What is going on?”

Unfortunately Carolina looked just as confused and anxious, Grif was nearly screaming in his panic, Wash seeing long, thick, curly brown hair as he…she kicked her helmet multiple times.

Dr. Grey came over, helmet off, looking much more boy than before. “I can explain.” She…he said, voice similar to Donut, high and perky. Wash glared, turning to him. “Explain. Now.” God, He was not going to get used to this new, much less intimidating girly voice.

Grif was over there in a second, all anger and brown curls. “Yes! Explain! Now! Where the fuck did my penis go?!” Carolina just stared at Grif. “Uhh What Grif said..”

Dr. Grey sighed. “Well..I may have accidentally activated the temple.” Wash sighed, controlled. “Ok…how do we reverse this?” “Oh we don’t.” Everyone’s eyes got wide. Grey back tracked. “Not now I mean. We’re going to be stuck like for about a year. At least from what I’ve gathered. For the temple to work what it’s supposed to, that means needing to be female for at least nine months to grow a baby-“

“Baby?!” Wash screeched, eyes wide, hands shaking. “No! Fuck! Does this mean I’m going to have a period?!” Grif was actually crying, pacing frantically. “Fuck…fuck” Carolina rolled his eyes, stopping Grif from pacing. “We’re going to fix this and when a period actually happens-“ “if it happens.” Dr. Grey pointed out happily, male or female they haven’t lost there lack of bedside manners.

Carolina glared at him before looking softly at the two very new females. “If it happens, we will help you. It’s not as hard as it’s made out to be. Now…how to explain this to base.”

Wash blushed deeply, thinking of Tucker. He’s had feelings for Tucker, he hid them, knowing Tucker very likely doesn’t feel the same. There was a few times he thought maybe he did but then he sees Tucker flirt and sleep around base with every girl.

And now that he’s a girl, Tucker’s only going to give him attention because he’s female.

Grif actually was laughing, sounding similar to Kai, kinda high and full of life. “Oh man, Simmons is going to lose his shit when he sees me. Let’s get back, now I can’t wait to get back to base.” Carolina gave hi…her a look. “So you’re not worried? Because you want to give Simmons a heart attack?” Grif grinned. “Dude, it’s gonna be fucking hilarious.”

Carolina saw Wash was being very quiet. “Hey, Wash, you doing ok?” Wash looked at him. “Not really but no amount of whining is going to do anything. Let’s just…get this over with.”

Wash put his helmet back on, hating that it wobbles slightly because his head was smaller now. He stayed quiet the ride back. Most stayed quiet the ride back. Except for Dr. Greys chattering.

Tucker was just about to go outside the base when he saw the warthog come into base, Carolina and the rest in the Jeep as they parked, until her helmet came off and it was a dude that looked exactly like Carolina, if she had a male twin.

Tucker got suspicious though and immediately had gun aimed at them. “What the fuck? Who are you? Where’s Carolina?”   
The now, male Carolina spoke, sounding tired but annoyed. “Church, can you explain this please?” Tucker just watched as Church popped out, so it was them.

Tucker lowered his weapon. “Dude, What the fuck?” Church sighed. “It’s complicated.” Grif yelled from the back. “Complicated?! It’s really fucking simple!”

Tucker was taken aback. “Grif?! Why do you have a chicks voice?” Grif tore his helmet off, looking angry and 100% done with everything, brown curls flowing over shoulders. “Yeah! This all Dr. Greys fault! Because she had to go messing around with temples!”

Dr. Grey got out of the Jeep. “It’s for science!” “Bullshit!” Grif shouted. Tucker was struck silent, watching everything unfold like a really weird dream.

He noticed Wash hadn’t said a word and was very still. He’s never seen him like that. Worried He walked over, ignoring the bickering of the others as they started to get out of the Jeep. “Wash? Hey, you ok? All your junk where it’s supposed to be?” He said, hoping to lighten Washs mood and/or anxiety but he saw shaking hands reach for his helmet and he saw blonde hair falling over shoulders and near about had a heart attack.

Wash spoke quietly, staring at the ground while Tucker took in the new feminine features. “No. It’s not.” Tucker was, once again, speechless. He may have questioned his sexuality when Wash was well..himself. I mean, that blonde hair and blue eyes and dear god those freckles, How is Tucker supposed to not be attracted to it. The bickering is a bonus really. But it was something he kept to himself, tried to hide and pretended didn’t exist.

But now, Wash was very female, and very drop dead gorgeous (he has a type, he knows that) he just stared, feeling his heart beat out of his chest and his blood start going south before he controlled himself.

But wash must have taken this the wrong way as he..She, got out of the Jeep, shoves helmet back on and all but ran to the bunks.

Carolina sighed, already wanting to go to bed. “We need a meeting with Kimball. Now.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Kimball felt a migraine starting, this had to be the most ridiculous and serious situation she’s seen in all her years in the military.

“How exactly did this happen? I thought the temples were only activated by Tucker’s sword. He wasn’t there.” Dr. Grey shrugged. “I guess there’s ways around them that I found.” He said. Kimball sighed, starting to pace. “Can this be fixed? A year is rather long for this kind of situation.”

“I am looking into it. As exciting as this is for science, I’d rather have my old body back. Having male genitalia is very werid.” Grif rolled her eyes, crossing arms…or attempting to, with a bust size that made it difficult. She shouldn’t be surprised, every woman in Grifs family was a little thick.

Carolina groaned, running hands through now short, red hair. “Did not need to hear that.” Kimball gave them a look. “Where’s Wash?” Carolina sighed. “He…she…ran off to the bunks. I think…they are having a bit of anxiety.” “That’s understandable but I would like to talk to him..her..god this is going to be confusing. Are we able to make transition more comfortable? Bras?clothing?”

Grey nodded. “I’m on all of it, I’ll need everyone involved to have a full medical screening. And of course sizing for the new females.” Grif gave grey a look. “Excuse you, were not animals.” Carolina gave her a look. “And what else would you call yourself now?” Grif was going to protest but Kimball shut them up.

“Enough! Dr. Grey, do what you have to do and Carolina, please send Wash in here.” Carolina nodded. “Understood.”

They all walked out. Grey smiled. “Ok everyone! Follow me!” Grif rolled her eyes. “It’s like a second donut. I’m not sure I can handle a year of two of them.”

Grey put them through a standard exam but unfortunately having to do PAP smears, and right now Wash wasn’t available and Grif was sat firmly on the chair, arms crossed protectively over herself. “No fucking way! You’re not inspecting…down there.” She said with a blush. Grey frowned, feeling for Grif and his new body. Having a Gyno exam is awful.

“I know, trust me I know it’s awful but I have to make sure everything is in working order. Wash is going to have to go through this too. What if the temple messed up and you have a tumor growing or something? I need to check and I promise it’ll only be a few minutes and I’ll make it as painless as possible.”

Grif blushed even deeper, looking away. “I don’t even know what down there looks like.” “I don’t know what my junk looks like now either and I’m going to need to go through a similar exam by another doctor. You’re not alone, we’re all in the same boat of being changed.” Grif sighed. “Fine. Do what you fucking have to.” Grey smiled. “Great!”

Carolina went to Washs bunk, accidentally running into Tucker. “Tucker?” Tucker looked at Carolina, having to get used to her new male body. Tucker frowned. “What the hell is happening? Wash won’t come out of his room, you’re all different..” “it’s…weird. You know how Washs anxiety is.” “Which is exactly why I’m worried.”

Carolina frowned. “Why don’t you let me handle…her right now. This is a bit of a shock for everyone.” Tucker nodded and walked away and Carolina sighed in relief. She knew of Washs feelings for Tucker and knew that was a reason for her anxiety of being a different gender.

Carolina knocked on the door, staring at his new, more musclier hand and forearm. Wash opened the door, looking a bit of an anxiety ridden mess.

Carolina softened , gently pushing Wash back inside the room and closing the door. He noticed wash was dressed in the baggiest clothing she owned. A hoodie, sweatpants, anything to cover up, but blonde hair was a mess and nearly in her face. “Doing ok?”

Wash huffed, putting hair behind her ear. “Do I fucking look ok? I don’t know how the rest of you are handling this so well.” “Well the rest of us don’t have a crush on someone who’s straight.” Wash blushed. Carolina continued. “I know you’re worried about how Tucker is going to treat you-“ “it’s not just him. It’s everyone. All the troops I train. How are they going to react when I’m suddenly a girl? Are they going to treat me different? Am I suddenly going to be treated like some damsel in distress?”

“Of course not. I know, it’s…odd but we may be like this for a year and you’re going to have to get used to it. Kimball wants to debrief you and you need to see Dr. Grey for full exam.”

Wash blushed deeply, blue eyes wide, nearly hiding in her hoodie. “Full exam? Like…down there?” “Yes. Down there. I have to go through something too for down there, we just need to make sure we’re all healthy.”

Wash shook her head, going to sit roughly on the bed. “No. I’m just going to stay here until I’m normal again.” Carolina rolled his eyes, turning out the door. “Fine. Have fun dealing with a period in your own. I’m sure you’ll be fine and won’t bleed out.”

Wash groaned, standing, running hands through her hair. “Fine! You made your point! Let’s just get this over with.” Carolina frowned. “I’ll be with you, you won’t be going through this alone.” Wash stayed quiet, making sure her hood was up as they walked out the door, ignoring Tucker as they walked by. Tucker just watched, worried.

After the exam, Grif wanted to curl up in bed, feeling like she was fucking thirteen years old in elementary with the papers and feminine products Grey gave her, thankfully in a bag.

She went to open her door, hearing rustling inside and would bet any money it was Simmons attempting to clean said room. She opened the door and saw Simmons, cleaning the room. Simmons turned. “Oh hey Grif- oh sorry, you’re not Grif.”

Grif smiled. “Actually…I am.” Simmons raised an eyebrow. “What?” “Did you happen to hear what happened today?” “I think so.” Grif just raised an eyebrow, giving Simmons a look.

Simmons got the implications, blushing before gasping. “Wait..you were with them?!” Grif nodded. “So you’re…you’re..” “a fucking girl? Yeah.” Simmons shook his head, pacing. “No. No fucking way. It can’t be. This is a sick joke.” “How about this? I tell you something only I would know about you.”

Simmons huffed. “Alright. Start.” “You’re fucking talking to me for starters. You can’t talk to girls without sounding like you’re having a stroke.” “Go on.” “You always beat me in my favorite game, no matter how much I practice.” Simmons stayed quiet, realizing this really is Grif but Grif continued. “And-“ he spoke softer, more serious. “You have nightmares of your dad. You don’t tell anyone, you sneak into my bunk because you say you can’t sleep but you really want to forget so we play video games all night.”

Simmons took in a shaking breath. “Fuck…fuck it really is you. How is this even fucking possible?” Grif shrugged. “Temple shit? Apparently the temple grey found is connected with the procreation one but instead of lust filled orgies it’s a gender bender one. I might be like this for a year.” “A year?! Fuck! Who else is changed?”

“Carolina, grey and Wash.” Simmons shook his head. “This is fucked up. Can grey fix this?” Grif shrugged. “She’s gonna try. Until then you’re stuck with me like this.”

Simmons saw the bag she was holding. “What’s the bag?” Grif saw an opportunity. “Grey gave it to me.” She said, handing it over. Simmons took it and looked before blushing deeply before nearly throwing the bag to the bed. “Oh fuck you, you knew!”

Grif cackled laughing, moving to sit on the bed. “Dude, I may be a chick for a year but that was fucking funny.” Simmons glared. “Glad to see this hasn’t changed you.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
After the exam, even the Gyno exam, Wash nearly ran to her room and locked the door, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

She hated everything about this. The doctors exams felt so much more violating, even when necessary. Had to find out her breast size is a B cup and thankfully everything south was working good and healthy.

And now she had her first wave of cramps from the Pap smear. With a whine she went to her bed, throwing the bag of feminine items on the floor and curled up, crying quietly.

What felt like no time at all but was an hour there was a knock on her door and Tucker’s voice. “Yo, it’s me. Can we talk?” Wash blushed, wanting to curl deeper into the bed and continue to hide in her UNSC hoodie. But she hadn’t seen Tucker the entire time she’s been back and knows he’s worried.

With a whine she got up, going to the door, wiping her face of tears before opening the door. Tucker smiled weakly. “Uh Hey. Can we talk?” Wash gave a nod, letting him inside.

Once inside, Wash crossed her arms, hoodies hood still over her head when Tucker walked closer, making her move back.

Tucker frowned. “What was that? Why’d you move?” “I just don’t trust you right now.” Tucker felt a stab of pain in his chest. “You don’t trust me? Why?” Wash stared at him, eyes wide. “Have you seen yourself with other women? All you do is flirt and sleep around with them and right now I’m not just distrusting of you but every one else.”

Tucker Understood that But still felt hurt one of his best friends doesn’t trust him. “I know this is a difficult time-“ “difficult? Seriously? I’m not coming out as trans or gay, I’ve been literally changed.” She huffed. Tucker sighed. “I know and it’s going to be rough. You might be like this a while and you’re going to have to face that. You may not be you for a while.”

“And how am I supposed to return to work? Train the troops? They’re not going I listen to me now, they’re just going gawk and stare like I’m a freak.” Her voice and she whined, annoyed with how much crying she’s doing. Must be the new female hormones. She wiped furiously at her face.

Tucker treaded carefully. “Sometime you’re going to have to face them. Why don’t I go with you, for now. Make sure people don’t try to mess with you.”

Wash was shaking, thinking of everyone just staring but Tucker was right. She couldn’t just hide in her room for the rest of the year. “Fine. I’ll get dressed.” She turned and started taking off her hoodie, reveling she was not wear the bra Grey gave her.

Tucker went to her, tugging it down. “Uh might want to remember you have tits now.” Wash blushed,holding the hoodie down. “Oh. Yeah. Turn around then.” Tucker turned quick, making sure to think of anything but Washs new size B breasts.

He heard Wash struggle with clothing before sounding very shy. “Uh Tucker…do you know how to work a bra?” Tucker turned around and saw Wash blushing deeply and holding the plain white bra to her chest but not knowing how to hook it.

Tucker gave a nod. “Yeah, turn around.” Wash did and Tucker felt her nearly jump when his finger tips touch skin as she started hooking it up. “There. Easy peasy.” Wash huffed, adjusting it slightly before grabbing a tee shirt. “Yeah. For you.”

Once properly dressed she brushed her hair with her hands a bit. “Ok. Do I look presentable or do I still look like the hot mess I feel like?” Tucker grinned. “You’re definitely hot but far from a mess.” Wash looked away, blushing again. “Thanks, I guess. I just hope no one stares at me. Let’s go get something from the mess hall. I could use a drink.”

As they walked base to get to the mess hall, several people kept staring at Wash, she could feel her hands shake from the anxiety of being stared at like she was a freak. Before they got outside the mess hall she stopped, fingers tangling in each other . “I can’t do this..they all think I’m some kind of freak now.”

Tucker frowned. “Even if they do you can’t stay hidden away until this is over. Just stay close to me, you know I got your back.” He said with a supportive smile.

Wash smiled weakly. His smile always made her feel better about everything. “Ok. Let’s go.”

Thankfully the staff in the mess hall didn’t seem to care or notice as she got some tea but she could feel the stares from a few others, namely Palomo.

They had to walk by and Palomo gave a weak attempt at a wolf whistle, staring at Washs ass. “I didn’t think it was possible to make you even more hot.” Wash blushed deeply, this time with shame as she sat down quickly and Tucker quickly went to Palomo with a glare. “What did you say?”

Palomo swallowed. “I mean…he is pretty hot now…she..” “another word like that and you won’t have teeth to whistle with.” Palomo just nodded as Tucker walked away to sit with Wash who was hiding her face in her arms, head laying on the table.

Tucker frowned. “Hey, don’t listen to him, you know Palomo is an idiot.” Wash sat up, wiping her eyes. “I just want to be able to be myself again. No one talked to me like that when I was myself, when I was male.” “Well it is a bit of a big change. They’re just curious.” “They’re also disrespectful. I may have to talk to Kimball about some new lessons in respect for everyone.”

Tucker just shrugged. It’s not a horrible idea. “Well right now let’s just relax and get used to all this, deal?” Wash huffed. “I doubt you’ll be saying that when I get my first period.” “Hey, I’m here to help, I don’t care what you need to get through this. I’ll get it.” He said, making sure Wash knew he was serious and he wasn’t going to try anything dirty or naughty just because he got transformed into exactly his type.

(Wash was his type before but now even more so)

Wash smiled weakly. “Thanks. That…that means a lot. I’m sorry I was so scared of you earlier. Just…everything is so new. I’ve never felt this vulnerable or scared before.” “It’s cool. Now drink your tea because we need to make sure you still shoot as good as you did.” Wash smiled. “Is that a challenge?”   
Tucker grinned. “It’s definitely a challenge.” Wash smiled. “Alright. Loser gets gun cleaning duty for the week.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut but not much

  
It had been nearly a full month since the temple changed a few genders around and Grif had a feeling that period she may have would be here soon, within the next week, because she woke up feeling horny.

And not the normal morning wood that can go away on its own.

She and Simmons have barely gotten past heavy petting in their relationship that started two months before the temple changed everything.

She whined, wondering how to go about fixing this problem. At least when she had a penis it only really did anything when touched but that could be avoided.

This was so different. She could feel the private area between her legs throbbing and wet and not knowing what to do other than the obvious. And she knew Simmons wouldn’t like that because she was technically a virgin and thus apparently needed to be treated like glass.

She got out of her bed, already naked from the heatwave the planet is currently having and didn’t feel like waking up with sweaty pajamas, and carefully climbed into Simmons bunk, arms around him.

Simmons roused awake, having already been half asleep. “Oh..morning.” “Let’s have sex.” Grif said, not one to beat around the bush. Simmons was fully awake now, sputtering and turning over. “What?! Why?!” Grif rolled her eyes, gently starting to kiss Simmons freckled neck exposed by his tee shirt. “Because I’m feeling very horny right now and have no idea how to make it go away and we’ve been dating for nearly five months and we’ve barely gotten past heavy petting. Don’t you think it’s time we moved this along?”

Simmons was still blushing deeply. “But…but it’s so early and you’re a virgin! You can’t just randomly do it!” “Why the fuck not?” Grif said, bringing her hand below the sheets and palming the morning wood she knew Simmons always woke with.

Simmons gasped, trying to wiggle away. “Just because…it wouldn’t be gentlemanly of me to take advantage like that..” Grif nearly laughed. “Babe, if anyone is taking advantage of anyone here it’s me.”   
“What if it hurts you?” “I can handle it. And Grey gave us a whole packet of condoms in case we want to get it on.” Simmons was blushing like a virgin but Grif could tell he was cracking, ready to let Grif do what she likes since there was never any arguing with Grif as a male or female.

Grif continued to palm Simmons through his pajama pants, feeling more and more satisfied seeing that control come undone. Simmons groaned. “Fine..but if it’s too much you tell me.” Grif grinned, kissing Simmons quickly before finding the bag Grey gave her.

Simmons was amazed how fast Grif found the bag and package inside it. Grif got out a silver packet and ripped it open, getting to the bed quickly and kissing her boyfriend, deeply, adding tongue as Simmons moaned, fighting to lead.

It wasn’t long before he was naked, skin to skin with her. Grif was panting, grinding down, feeling Simmons cock sliding up and down her new womanhood. “Ah fuck…you’re not even inside me yet and it feels amazing..” “I want you so bad..” Simmons panted out, holding her head as they crashed their lips together again. Grif pulled away, face flushed and black curls everywhere as she moved, rolling the condom onto Simmons.

She stroked him a few times, making him gasp and moan softly until there was a knock on the door.

Grif groaned, getting up, making sure to cover her tits as she answered the door, not caring who was there, she just wanted to be back in bed with Simmons who was moments away from taking her V-card. She opened the door carefully, arm over breasts as she saw Wash. “what do you want? I’m busy.”

Wash saw Grif was naked and knew exactly what was going on , her face and nearly her neck blushing a deep red. “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’ll leave you two alone.” She said but Grif stopped her. “What did you come here for?” Wash frowned. “I was wondering if you woke up today feeling weird too.”

“Yeah. I think that…you-know-What is gonna start soon. I woke up really fucking horny. Which is why I’m busy. We’ll talk later, promise.” Wash gave a nod, starting to walk away when Grif grinned, yelling out the door. “I’ll let you know what sex is like as a girl too!” Wash nearly gasped, her face feeling impossibly hot. “Grif! Shut up!” Grif went back into her room and Wash was rushing down the hall.

Two hours later Grif went looking for Wash, also having cravings for greasy food and chocolate, stopped by the mess hall for a few snacks before finding Wash back to duty as normal, training troops and yelling which was something to get used too, her new female voice didn’t carry the same authoritative tone.

Wash waved at Grif before glaring at the troops. “We’re taking five but I better see you lot practicing or else it’ll be five laps around base.” The troops whined and groaned and wash crossed her arms. “Go. Now.” They moved and Wash was so thankful they still respected her even as a girl, that hasn’t changed.

  
Wash walked over to her, Grif offered a chocolate bar. Wash shook her head, blonde hair up in a tight bun. “No, thank you. I really haven’t had much of an appetite today. I think it might be a PMS symptom.” “I know mine are, I was horny as fuck and craving chocolate.” Wash chucked. “Sounds like it to me.” Wash blushed before continuing, feeling like a virgin school girl. “So? How was it?”

Grif smiled. “The sex?” Wash rolled her eyes. “Yes the sex. I haven’t even had it as a male, it’s never been a priority for me.” “Dude, it was fucking amazing. I suddenly understand Kai so much better. I just want to keep doing that. With Simmons, I doubt it would be as good with anyone else.” “Did it hurt?”

Grif shrugged, eating her chocolate bar. “A little but nothing you can’t ignore. Why? Thinking about trying it for yourself?” Wash blushed. “No. Of course not. Who would even sleep with me?” “Almost any male on base? Have you seen yourself, you’re a real life Victoria’s secret model.” Wash blushed deeper. “Thanks but I’m not going to have sex with just anyone. I have to be in a relationship for it.” “I get that. If that’s the problem there’s always Tucker.”

Wash scoffed. “Please, he’s not gay. I might be his type now but a year from now or whenever this gets fixed, he’s not gonna want me.” Wash felt her eyes water quickly and a sudden depression fall over her. Grif noticed this and frowned. “Whoa, Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you like this.”

Wash sniffled, wiping her eyes. “It’s not that. I think it’s this stupid PMS. I’ve been feeling a little down all day but I thought maybe it’s just a bad day but the lack of appetite happened…do you know what to do when this period starts?” Grif nodded. “Yeah. I pretty much raised Kai so I know all about it. But knowing and experiencing are two different things but I’ll help you whatever you need.” Washs smiled, feeling a little better. “Thanks. Being a girl is a little overwhelming at times.” “Yeah, Definitely.”

After work Wash didn’t go to find Tucker like she normally does. She was alone in the mess hall, drinking a hot tea and trying not to be depressed about nothing.

“Hey, couldn’t find you. Guess this is where you’ve been?” Tucker said, sitting next to wash. Wash gave a nod, blank look on her face. Tucker frowned. “What’s wrong?” Wash sighed. “My period is going to be starting soon and I’m going through PMS.” “Oh.” “Yeah.”

Tucker frowned, bringing a hand to her back, rubbing it gently. “Do you need anything? Anything I can do?” “Not really, unless you can take this depression away.” “Would a hug help?” Wash gave a weak smile. “Maybe.”

Tucker smiled, bringing his arm around her, letting her lean into him. He brought his other arm around her just as Carolina was walking by.

He saw this, glaring and marching right up to them. “Tucker, What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tucker let go of wash. “I was just helping.” “By feeling her up? Nice try.” He said as he forcefully got Tucker up by his arm and shoved him away.

Wash was in shock, standing. “Carolina, What are you doing? He was just trying to help me!” Carolina gave her a soft glare. “Yeah, by getting into your pants.” He took her hand and started leading her out of the mess hall before glaring at Tucker. “Do not touch her again or you won’t have be able to walk.” Tucked frowned, nodding.

Once Wash was at her bunk she got out of Carolinas hold with a glare, feeling extremely irritated now. “What the hell! He was just trying to help me!” Carolina glared at her. “He was trying to get into your pants! You know how he is!” “He’s not like that and I’m not some dumb teenager! I can take care of myself.” “Then stay away from him! All he wants is sex and right now you’re in a vulnerable state, I’m not going to let him take advantage of you.” Wash glared. “I’m not your child so you better stop acting like your my parents.” “Then stop acting like a kid and I will!” Wash nearly growled as he got into his bunk and slammed the door so hard the wall vibrated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-graphic sex in the beginning

  
“Ah! Yes! Yes!” Grif cried out, high and breathy. Legs and arms wrapped around Simmons like a cat, nails digging into her boyfriends back. Simmons was hiding his face in Grifs new, much longer dark curls as he thrust in and out her sloppy cunt. He was trembling. “Fuck…I’m so close…”  
Grif whined, bringing his head to hers, crashing lips and teeth and moaning into his mouth. Simmons moaned with her, shaking and holding her close as he came.

Grif followed, coming hard, pussy contracting and milking her boyfriend until they were done, breathing heavy in the afterglow. Simmons kissed her, softer this time. “Fuck…I love you.” Grif smiled into the kiss. “I love you too nerd but you please get out of me, it’s sore.”

Simmons blushed. “Oh..sorry.” He pulled out of her, letting her take her legs back and curl up on the bed looking like the most happy and comfortable women in the world.

He sat up and started to take the condom off when he saw the last thing he ever wanted to see. The condom broke, leaking his semen out. He swallowed, trying to remain calm. “Uh Grif? We have a problem.” She whined, sitting up. “What is it?-“ her question cut short when she saw the condom he was holding. The broken condom.

She sat up quickly, taking it from him, breath picking up fast. “Fuck…fuck.. fuck! We need to see Dr. grey! Now!” She got out of bed faster than Simmons had ever seen, male or female.

She started getting dressed what was on the floor. Simmons as well, feeling more worried for Grif than any possible pregnancy, knowing Grifs mental health wasn’t the best. “Just stay calm-“ “stay calm?! I could be pregnant! I am not having a baby!” “Freak out if that comes true, right now we’re just seeing Dr.Grey who is going to help.” Grif nodded shakily, eyes watery as they were now both dressed. “Let’s just go.”

Simmons gave a shaky nod, feeling just as anxiety ridden as his partner but knowing she’ll need someone to be a rock for her during this. He hopes he can be that rock. He held her hand as they walked down the hall, her grip almost painful on his.

Just before walking into Dr. Greys office they saw Wash come out with Tucker, looking just as a mess as Grif. Wash swallowed, hands still shaking but worried when she saw her friend. “Grif? What’s wrong?” Grif spoke, voice thick. “The fucking condom broke. Fuck, I do not want a baby to come out of me.” Simmons wrapped his arm around her. “Com’on, Dr. Grey will help.”

Wash frowned, feeling a little better about her situation,waking up in a small pool of blood was not how she wanted to start the day and was too stubborn to call Carolina to help and Tucker seemed the next best choice and thankfully didn’t make jokes or get grossed out, just helped.

Wash frowned. “Think Grif will be ok?” Tucker nodded. “She’s got Simmons, she’ll be fine.” “I hope so.” They walked a bit, going toward the bunks when Wash whined, holding her stomach, bent over in pain. Tucker worried rubbing her back. “Cramp?” “Yeah. Fuck.. I can barely move.” “Want me to carry you?”

She breathed controlled through her nose, the pain hasn’t stopped. “I’ll be fine, I just need a minute.” “Sure? Because were in the middle of the pathway.” Wash blushed, forgetting they were in public when the cramps started. She whined as the cramps only got worse. “Ok, fine. Carry me.”

Tucker wasted no time, carefully picking her up like a bride, having her blush and flustered. “Tucker! I meant on your back or something.” Tucker grinned, starting to walk. “Sorry, this was easiest.” She gave him a look. “Sure.” She didn’t Believe it but she did feel rather comfortable in his hold, letting her head lean against his shoulder.

Tucker managed to open her bunks door and gently sit her on the bed, swallowing down the urge to kiss the blush and adorable look away. “Need anything?” Wash frowned, playing with the ends of the hoodie. “Would you be able to stay with me? I just…I’m not feeling great today. Obviously. And it would be nice if we could just relax. You and me?”

Tucker smiled. “Dude, don’t even have to ask. I can get my portable DVD player and movies and we can have a movie day.” Wash smiled. “Great. I guess I’ll just lay down until you get everything.” “Sounds like a plan. I’ll be back. And with snacks.”

Grif was a little more calm now, Dr. Grey explaining to her that it takes more than a half hour for the sperm to get to the egg and start doing what it does. And she took a Plan B which Dr. Grey reassured her (and Simmons) that they shouldn’t have any issues since they got to it so quickly before anything could happen.

Dr. Grey gave a smile. “Have you had your period yet?” Grif sighed. “No but should be soon.” “Great because this pill Sorta forces a period so as soon as you see red you can be assured you are not pregnant. If you have any doubts or anxiety I am happy to run a full exam.”

Grif nodded. “Ok. Good. And is there anyway I could have a more permanent birth control? I do not want to risk this again. And I really like sex.” Grif almost blushed, he felt like he was turning into Kai. Damn it must run in the family. Simmons blushed deeply. “Grif!”

Dr. Grey nodded his head. “Of course! I have the pill but you have to remember to take it every day. Now condoms and Birth control are great but both are not 100% against it so be cautious and make sure you practice safe sex.”

Carolina walked in, becoming worried, she hasn’t talked or barely seen wash in the last few days since their fight. “Oh Grif, everything ok?” Grif sighed as she stood up. “It is now. Fucking condom broke.” Simmons, again, flustered and blushing was next to her.

“Do you have to tell everyone?” Grif raised an eyebrow. “Are you ashamed of having sex with me?” “Of course not.” “Then shut up.” Simmons grumbled.

Dr. Grey smiled. “Carolina, everything ok or are you having gender issues as well?” Carolina gave him an odd look. “I’m fine, I’m just worried, have you seen Wash, we’ve barely spoken since our fight a few days ago.” “She was actually just in here earlier. Her first period started.” Carolinas eyes got wide. “It did? And she didn’t call me? How did she handle it on her own?”

“Oh she wasn’t on her own, Tucker brought her here. She was a real mess but any one would be if you’re not accustomed to waking up in a pool of your own blood.” Carolina sighed heavily. “Of course Tucker. Ok. I’ll go find them, I’m sure they’re not far.”

When Tucker returned he had his portable DVD player, several snacks and drinks and a bottle of Advil. Wash was in awe of everything he got. “Wow, this is a lot.” Tucker smiled, laying the stuff on the bed while she sat up, handing her a drink and the bottle of Advil. “Take these.” Wash took the bottle quickly. “Thank you so much.”

Once the snacks and drinks were set up, Tucker sat next to her, DVD player on his lap, showing her his collection of movies. “Ok so do we want Guardians of the Galaxy, Die Hard, Tangled-“ “Guardians Please. I love super hero movies.”

Tucker smiled. “You have good taste. Sometime we’ll have to marathon the MCU, if we can get them all here.” Wash smiled, snuggled close to Tucker’s side as he started to movie.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“I think you’d make a good Gamora.” Tucker said. Wash leaning against him as they watched the movie. Wash smiled, watching the movie on the DVD player. “How so?”

Tucker smiled. “Well you’re good with knives.” “Ok.” “And you both have been used and kept in a metaphorical bubble.” “Go on.” Wash said. Tucker grinned, turning his head to face her. “And I’d totally be the perfect Star-Lord. Obviously I need a Gamora.” Wash chuckled, staring into his brown eyes. “I guess so.”

They both suddenly realized how close they are. Tucker swallowed, just an inch and he’d be kissing her. “Is it ok if I kiss you?” Wash blush, swallowing. “Yes.”

Tucker leaned in delicately and brushed his lips against hers before making it into a full kiss. A small hum escaped her as she closed her eyes, kissing back, arms coming around Tucker’s shoulder.

Tucker made the kiss deeper, opening his mouth to hers, holding her by her waist and bringing her closer. She gasped and Tucker thought it might have been too much but he was very wrong as she suddenly pulled away and straddled his lap, DVD player now forgotten on the floor, crashing her lips to his.

Tucker moaned into it, his hands holding her head, feeling her hair as they traveled lower down her body. She was panting as she pulled away, feeling Tucker hard under her. “I think when my period is over, we should do this again. I…I think I wouldn’t mind you inside me.” Tucker groaned, his hands going to her ass. “Fuck. Yes, that sounds like an amazing plan.”

Wash smiled, going back to kissing Tucker, grinding her hips against his. He whined. “I’m gonna come in my pants if you keep that up.” Wash kissed his neck. “I know. That’s the idea.” Tucker groaned, arms coming around her tightly. “Oh goddamn..” his voice was swallowed by another kiss and tongue and fuck did Wash feel good like this on him.

But the door suddenly opened. “Wash, why didn’t you-what the fuck is this?!” Wash blushed deeply as she got off Tucker, siting on the bed, seeing Carolina on her bunks doorway as she moved hair behind her ear. “Uhhh…” Tucker sat up straighter, continuing Washs thoughts “it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Carolina had his arms crossed, glaring at them both. “Tucker, can you leave. I need to speak to Wash, alone.” Tucker gave a nod before giving Wash a kiss on the cheek which made Carolina scream at him. “Now Tucker!” Tucker rolled his eyes. “Alright! I’m leaving! Fuck!”

Once Tucker was gone it was just Wash and Carolina. Carolina breathed controlled through his nose. “First question before we get side tracked, why didn’t you tell me your period started? I would have helped you.”

Wash glared at him, standing. “Because you keep treating me I’m a fucking child. I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you getting all overprotective for something literally every single girl has gone through. It might have come with a few anxiety attacks but I managed and Tucker helped.”

“Which brings me to my second question; of all people to call for help, why did you go to Tucker?” Wash huffed. “Why not? He’s a good person, he didn’t try to baby me through this, just offered help.” “And you two making out? Was that apart of him helping you?”

Wash swallowed. “It..it just happened.” Carolina shook his head. “It Just happened.” He repeated. “Nothing Just happens Wash, I told you how Tucker is, you know how Tucker is, so how are you going to be from a year from now when you’re normal and he doesn’t want anything to do with you because you have a penis?”

Wash looked away. “You’re wrong about him. He’s sweet and caring and he never made any kind of joke when he was helping me.” Carolina sighed deeply. “You better be right because if not, not only will Tucker not gave any knee caps or balls, you’re going to be dealing with a broken heart on your own because I am not helping you out of it.” Wash crossed her arms. “That’s just fine with me.” Carolina huffed as he walked out, leaving Wash alone with her thoughts before following out the door to find Tucker.

She found him outside, sitting by himself and looking depressed. It broke her heart. She sat down next to him, frowning. “I’m sorry, about Carolina. She’s just trying to protect me.” “And apparently thinks I’m a huge asshole in the process.”

Wash gave a small shrug. “Well you do have a bit of a reputation.” Tucker huffed. “Yeah.” He turned to her. “Look, I care about you, I’m not going to sleep with you just to leave you behind. I want this too.” Wash felt a pang of hurt, looking away. “And when I change back, when I’m male, will you want me then too?”

Tucker sighed and Wash felt herself crumble a little, eyes watery. Tucker spoke. “Before this happened, I was really trying to bury any feelings for you. With this happening, it kinda forced those feelings out, I mean, you’re exactly my type; dick or not.” “You never answered my question. Maybe this is a bad idea. I’ll just leave you alone, I knew it was a bad idea.” She said, wiping tears away as she got up quickly.

Tucker got up quickly. “Whoa, Hey, I never said I was against it.” Wash turned, breaking Tucker’s heart. Her blue eyes filled with hurt and tears.

Tucker sighed. “Look, I’ve never been gay before, when I met you I ended up with all these feelings I didn’t know what to do with. Still don’t know what to do with. But I care about you, a lot more than I thought and when the times comes and you change back, I’m not leaving.”

Wash sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Makes sense. I’ve known I was bi since freshmen year of high school. But if you’ve never known until now, I can understand. Guess when that time comes we just take things slow?” Tucker smiled weakly, holding her hands. “Yeah.”


	7. Chapter 7

  
Six month later

Wash sighed as she took her helmet off, her hair in a tight blonde bun as she started taking her armor off to hang in its locker when Grif came in, holding a flyer. “Dude, have you seen this?”   
Wash looked at her. “What is it?” “Donut wants to throw a fucking Christmas dance.”

Wash shrugged. “Doesn’t sound so bad, it would definitely help morale.” “Ok well I don’t know about your boyfriend but Simmons won’t stop bugging me about going and dressing nice for it.” Wash smiled. “Is that so bad?” “As in girly, as in dresses and heels and fucking make up.”

“This sounds like a you problem, not a dance problem.” Grif rolled her eyes. “When have I ever dressed even remotely girly in the six months we’ve been changed?” “It’s not that hard.” “Says the person that braids her hair every other day.”

Wash blushed but sighed. “Is it that you don’t want to be girly or don’t know how too?” Grif groaned. “I don’t know, I guess I just don’t know. Other than sex and periods I have no idea how to be a girl, for obvious reasons, I’ve never been one until now.”

Wash gave a smile. “I can help you. Carolina, Grey and even Jensen have given advice and some of it is actually really easy. I promise no make up or heels. “ Grif sighed. “Alright. I should probably know what to do with my hair other than a messy bun that looks more like a rats nest.”

“It’s honestly not that hard. I know it can be overwhelming but it’s pretty simple to do something nice.” Grif huffed. “I guess.”

As they walked out of the locker room, Tucker came up right by Wash, putting his arm around her. “So heard about this dance donut is throwing?” Grif spoke first. “Yes, Simmons won’t stop bugging me about it.” Tucker gave her a look as they walked. “Why?” Wash sighed. “Because he wants Grif to dress girly and look nice.” “So?”

Grif huffed. “So?! Tucker I don’t think you’ve noticed but I’ve never been a girl!” Wash cringed. “She’s a little overwhelmed but I’m gonna help her, have some girl bonding time and such.” “Tonight?” Tucker asked, feeling a small bubble of disappointment. He was hoping to spend some time with Wash, they’ve all been busy with work, it made it hard to spend time together. Wash nodded. “Yeah. But I promise tomorrow night I’m all yours.” Tucker smiled, kissing her. “Good.”

They all went to the mess hall, getting dinner, Simmons sitting next to Grif with his own tray, kissing her cheek. “Hey.” Grif looked away, understanding better how Wash felt when first got turned.

Simmons was so much more affectionate with him as a female. They were together before the transformation but Simmons wasn’t the one to reach out for affection, Grif was and even then they were most affectionate behind closed doors. He would barely hold Grifs hand before this and now he’s kissing her cheek as if nothing has changed.

Simmons frowned. “Everything ok?” Grif bitterly picked at her food. “Fine.” Simmons frowned, not sure how to react to his now girlfriends mood changes. “Oh. Ok. You just seem a little tense.”

Grif stayed quiet and Wash had a feeling she knew what was bothering her. As soon as they were done eating Wash stood up. “Why don’t we start? Grif, lets go.”

Grif stood up, feeling relived to be alone with Wash and away from Simmons. These feelings were too much and she really needed to talk about them.

Simmons just watched them go. “Oh..bye I guess.” Tucker huffed with an amused smile. “You know Grif is mad at you right?” Simmons gaped. “What did I do? I asked if she was ok.” Carolina laughed. “Yeah. That fine does not mean she’s fine.” “So what do I do?” Tucker stood. “Let her be for a bit. I’m sure whatever is bothering her Wash will talk about with her.”

Once inside Washs bunk Grif huffed. “I can’t believe that asshole! Am I ok?! Do I fucking look ok?!” Wash frowned. “What’s bothering you? This seems like more than not knowing how to girl.”

Grif was pacing. “Simmons and I were together before this temple shit happened. He was never one for PDA or being openly affectionate. But now that I’m a girl he’s perfectly fine with kissing my cheek in front of others or holding my hand.”

Grif wiped at her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned to wash. “So what’s going to happen when I turn back to me? Is all that affection going to stop? Is he going to break up with me because he realized he’s not gay?”

Wash came closer. “Hey, I’m sure it’s nothing like that. This is Simmons we’re talking about, I doubt he would intentionally hurt you like that. “ “then why is he suddenly ok with the PDA?” “Maybe he’s just more confident in your relationship. He was always insecure. But you’re gonna have to talk about it with him yourself. Right now we have to do something about your hair.”

Grif gave a nod. “It’s bad. But that’s nothing unusual.” Wash smiled, moving about to get her hair items Grey ordered her. “Do you even brush your hair?” Grif sat on the twin bed. “What’s the use when it doesn’t work?” “It does, just..sit there, I’ll figure out what to do with your rats nest.”

Grif shrugged. “I was thinking of cutting it.” Wash turned, holding a brush and some product. “What? But your curls are gorgeous.” “And a fucking pain in the ass. And not all of it, just like…a little bit. Like a to my neck.”

Wash smiled. “That would actually looked really cute. Want me to cut it for you?” Grif smiled. “Sure, if you’re up for it.” “Definitely. Why don’t you shower first and wash your hair, that way it’s easier to deal with.”

It took nearly two hours but Wash managed to cut Grifs hair just barely shoulder length, managed to get the curls controlled (somewhat) with what she had on hand , which wasn’t necessarily made for curly hair.

But it made it more manageable and look a lot healthier. She handed Grif a mirror. “What do you think?” Grif grinned, feeling her curls, her hair had never looked this healthy, even as a male. “Oh my god…it doesn’t look like a fucking rats nest. It actually looks fucking nice.”

“That actually was a good idea to chop it off. It would have taken a lot more skill to manage it than we both have.”

Grif put the mirror down. “Think Simmons will like it?” Wash smiled. “I think Simmons would like it even if you were bald. He loves you.” Grif blushed weakly. “Yeah.” “You should go talk to him. He’s probably worried about how he messed up.” Grif sighed. “I should.” But she laid back on the bed. “But your bed is so comfy.” Washs rolled her eyes and pulled Grif up. “Don’t care. You have your own bed. You’re not using laziness as an excuse not to talk to him.”

Grif huffed as she stood. “Alright. Worth a shot. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wash smiled. “Definitely. Goodnight and good luck.” Grif just nodded and left.

She walked to Simmons bunk, feeling her curls, actually able to run her fingers through the strands when she got to his door.

Her heart was pounding, knocking on the door. The door opened and Simmons and eyes went wide. “Oh. Grif, Hey.” “Hey. Can we talk?”

Simmons let her inside, closing the door. “You cut your hair?” Grif blushed. “You don’t like it?” “No, I didn’t mean it like that. It…it looks nice. It’s not a complete mess.” Grifs gave a weak smile. “Thanks. Look, I wanted to talk to you about us. Not a break up or anything but..I’m upset because you’re suddenly really affectionate with me when you weren’t when I was male? Like, do you prefer me as a girl?”

Simmons frowned. “Nothing like that..I don’t know. I just..” Grif stayed silent, waiting with bated breath. “Before I always felt so nervous with us. I love you but I was always worried I’d do something wrong or hurt you or someone would bully you or me for being together. But now..I guess I don’t care what they think.”

Grif smiled. “So wash was right. You’re more confident then?” Simmons smiled weakly, blushing. “I guess so. I’m not used to feeling that way so I don’t know how to put it into words but ever since the pregnancy scare it put everything into perspective; I love you and I don’t care who knows or sees. Not any more.” Grif swallowed, feeling her eyes water from the sweet words. “Even when I turn back into me? You’ll still want me then too?”

Simmons came closer, holding her face. “I don’t care what gender you are; I love you.” Grif smiled, leaning up and kissing him deeply, arms coming around to hold him close.

Simmons smiled into the kiss, hands tangling in black curls. He didn’t want to scare Grif but if she had gotten pregnant and decided to keep it, he would have loved their kid. It’s a scary thought; to love someone so wholly and unconditionally but he doesn’t care who knows or sees. Not anymore.

He is Richard Simmons and he loves Dexter Grif.


	8. Chapter 8

  
“Please, come to this dance with me.” Simmons pleaded with Grif who sat with her arms crossed, irate that donut gave her a bag of make up. “And what? Show me off like I’m some Barbie doll?” “No! Of course not! You don’t have to wear the dress or make up, I just want to go with you.”

It sounded romantic but Grif had a hard time believing it. Along with the make up was a dress that apparently Donut, with Grey and Carolina helped put together for wash and herself.

Grifs dress was a cute vintage dress with a spiny A-line skirt. A coral orange color with Hawaii’s flowers on it, along with a little flower barrette to match. Although she was touched by the dress and thoughtfulness that went into it, she didn’t like the idea of being obligated to wear it.

And what Simmons said was really romantic but she dreads he just wants to show her off to show “Hey I’m with a girl” to everyone that said he couldn’t get one, even though he’s together with Grif before the temple happened.

Grif sighed. Simmons giving her his puppy eyes did not help. “I’ll think about it.” The dance was tomorrow night.

Grif felt depressed about this entire dance as she went to Washs bunk, knocking on the door. “Come in!” Wash said from behind the door.

Grif walked in and stopped. “What the hell?” Wash was wearing the dress that Donut and Carolina and Grey made for them, Washs dress was white with black and yellow flowers. Wash turned to Grif. “What do you think?” “I think this is ridiculous.” Grif said as she walked further inside, closing the door.

Wash frowned. “Why? They made these dresses for us.” “Exactly. I feel like I’m being forced to be a Barbie doll. I don’t know how you don’t feel this way.”

Wash shrugged. “I see it as why fight it? We’re going it be like this for six more months. Might as well enjoy it.” Grif sighed. “There are some nice things about being a girl; you can cum multiple times and not have to stop at one. Man that is nice.”

Wash blushed, looking at Grif. “I wouldn’t know.” She felt the material the the dress, fussing with it, not liking where the subject went to. Grif smiled in shock. “Seriously? You and Tucker haven’t fucked yet?” Washs face was beat red, becoming flustered. “Grif! No! We haven’t! Why is that important?”

Grif frowned. “Whoa, calm down. You’re really defensive about this. Everything ok?” Wash huffed. “It’s fine, I haven’t been a slut like you.” Wash nearly held her mouth but was relieved when Grif just shrugged. “Not wrong. But unlike my sister I at least stay with one man. But what’s up? This bothering you?”

Wash frowned. “I’m scared. What if he gets it and then when I change back he breaks things off? I know he’s said a million times he’s not going to but I’m still scared. I’m not sure if I’m going to have sex as a girl. I’m thinking of staying a virgin until I change back.”

Grif let out a breath. “It’s your choice but if Tucker has been with you this long he’s going to stay, if it’s one thing he is, it’s loyal. He wouldn’t hurt you like that, even if he had second thoughts.” Wash sat down next to Grif. “I know. I’m just scared. I’ve never had sex, even as a male. So that would be my first time, ever. If I chose to have sex with him it’s because I love him, I want it to be special.” Grif smiled softly. “God your such a sap. You and Tucker deserve each other. Have you told Tucker this?”

Wash sighed heavily, fidgeting with her dress fabric. “No. I’m scared of that too.” “You probably should.” “So he can just tell me what I want to hear?” “Aren’t you the one that told me to talk to Simmons when I was worried about him?” “But this is different; you two were already together when the change happened, you have more reason he would stay with you after this. I…I don’t.” Her eyes watered, realizing how deep her fear went. How buried she kept in.

Grif frowned, a hand coming to her friends back. Wash sniffled as she looked at Grif, tears falling down her face. “I know he says he’s not going to leave but I keep thinking maybe he’s just saying it, maybe he’s just saying what I want to hear. And if we have sex, if he gets what he wants out of me…” her lip trembled as she looked away, wiping her tears.

Grif brought he close, hugging her. “He’s not going to do that, Tucker doesn’t have it in him to be that cruel. He’s a big sap, like you. Why don’t you talk to him about not wanting sex until you’re changed? At least that way he knows what the boundaries are and knows not to cross them.” Wash sniffled. “I guess it’s a good start.” “Also the dress looks nice on you.”

Wash smiled weakly. “Thanks. I’d love to see how yours looks.” Grif stayed silent, still debating it.

It was a date night for Wash and Tucker so wash changed out of her dress and into comfy clothing to Tucker’s bunk for their movie night.

She knocked on the door and he answered with a grin. “Hello Gorgeous, come here often?” Wash rolled her eyes with a smile, gently pushing him inside. “Gotta try harder. What movie are we watching?”

Tucker smiled as he closed and locked his bunks door. “Die Hard, a childhood favorite of mine.” Wash gave a nod as she sat on the bed.

Tucker knee something was off, he didn’t know how he knew but he could feel it. He frowned. “Everything ok? You seem a little down.”

Wash frowned as she looked at Tucker. “I don’t think I want it have sex, as a girl.” Tucker sat next to her. “That all?” Wash gave him a look. “That all? I’ve been terrified about talking to you about this all day and that’s all I get?” “Sorry, I mean…it’s not that big a deal to me.”

Wash gave him another, more disbelieving look. “You? Not a big deal about sex?” Tucker shrugged. “No because I fucking care about you. I’m not going to force you or pressure you into anything. Want to wait until you’re yourself again, that’s fine. I don’t mind waiting, I’m ready when you’re ready.”

Wash smiled weakly. “I love you.” Tucker smiled, leaning in and kissing her deeply. “I love you too and I’m here whenever you’re ready, no matter when.” 


	9. Chapter 9

  
It was the day of the Christmas dance and Grif sighed, looking at the custom dress that was made for her.

A coral orange with Hawaiian flowers on it, Wash helping with her hair as she managed to tame the curls to be bouncy and shiny. Wash smiled, in her own dress. “You look amazing, Simmons is going to have a heart attack seeing how good you look.”

Grif gave a weak smile. “Thanks.” Wash got some of her hair pulled back, putting in the flower barrette with a smile. “There. We’re both ready for the dance.”

Suddenly there was a knock on Washs door, Tucker speaking. “You two ready yet?” Wash spoke loud enough to be heard through the door. “A few more minutes.”

Grif gave wash a look. “But we’re ready.” Wash smiled with a shrug. “Not quite.” She pulled out some make up form the bag donut brought her. Grif glared at it. “I am not a Barbie doll.” “And we’re not using much. Just some mascara and lip gloss. You can easily take it off.” “God you’ve become such a girl.”

Wash shrugged again as she opened the mascara tube. “Once again, why fight it? I’m going to be this way for another six months, I’m going to make the best of, see what it’s like from this side.” Grif couldn’t argue that.

Grif sighed when Wash was done making her pretty. “So? Are we ready?” Wash smiled. “I think so. Let’s go.”

Wash opened the door in her own dress and hair braided over her shoulder. Tucker and Simmons standing outside it in their own suits, looking ready for a high school dance. Tucker grinned. “Hello gorgeous.” He brought Wash close, kissing her.

Simmons could only stare in awe. Even male Grif never dressed up for anything, it was always tee shirts and pajama pants. But now, as a girl, Grif is not only dressed up but wearing make up.

Grif blushed, feeling Simmons stare. “I know, it’s probably a bit much.” Simmons walked closer, holding her hands. “No. You…you look beautiful. Absolutely perfect.” Grif blushed but this time with a smile. “Thanks.” She tried to play it off. Sighing loudly. “Well lets go see what Donuts done.”

Tucker held Washs hand tightly with a smile, Grif and Simmons following down the hall and into the decorated mess hall.

It was alight with hanging lights, “jingle bell rock” was playing, decorations and a huge tree in the middle with several presents from Donuts “secret Santa.”

Wash pointed above them. “Tucker, look.” Tucker looked up and saw mistletoe. He grinned. “I mean, it is tradition.” Wash rolled her eyes and kissed Tucker quickly so they can fully enjoy the dance.

Grif smirked at Simmons as they stood under it. “Com’on, it’s tradition.” Simmons rolled his eyes. “It’s a stupid tradition, it’s just a leaf.” Grif still gave him a knowing look. Simmons sighed, leaning down and kissing his girlfriend. Grif smiled into the kiss. When they released, Simmons was smiling too. Grif smiled, holding his hand. “Com’on, I see some snacks with our names on it.” Simmons just followed.

Wash was taking with Kimball when Tucker came over as “Silent night” came on. He gently tapped her shoulder. When she turned she smiled as Tucker held out his hand. “Care for a dance?” Wash smiled holding his hand. “Yes.”

They went to the middle of the dance floor, one of few couples there as they started slow dancing, embraced in one another as they softly swayed.

Simmons gave a smile to Grif as Grif drank her soda. “Want to dance?” Grif smiled. “Sure? I’ve never actually been to a dance like this before.” Simmons frowned as he held his hand out. “Really?” Grif took it, nodding as they walked out to the dance floor around the Christmas tree. “Yeah. I was too young and afterwards Kai was born. I had to take care of her so there was barely time for school let alone dances.”

Simmons stayed silent as they started dancing, Grifs hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. Simmons felt nervous, he had plans and his anxiety made it so hard. He stopped them dancing a moment and got one of the presents from under the tree. A small thing, messily wrapped in Santa wrapping paper. “Open this.”

Grif smiled as she held it. “Going against Donuts secret Santa?” “This ones different.” Grif swallowed, having a good idea what it was. She opened it quickly, seeing a ring box and Simmons getting down on one knee.

Grif hadn’t even opened the box yet. “Oh my god… are you serious?” Simmons nodded shakily. “Yeah. Open the box.” Grif opened it and felt her heart stop.

It was a gorgeous ring, for a woman.

She swallowed. “Simmons…this is a women’s ring.” Simmons didn’t seem to understand why that mattered. “So?” Grif huffed. “So? Let’s talk. Now.” She said, walking back over to the table she was at.

Simmons followed, at a loss of what he did wrong. “Grif, What is it? I spent good money on that ring.” Grif glared. “It’s a fucking women’s ring! I don’t know if you forgot but I’m not going to be a women forever.” Grif swallowed, feeling her eyes fill with tears. “What, do you prefer me this way? Would you rather I stay like this? All sweet and pretty like a fucking Barbie doll?”

Simmons walked closer. “Of course not! I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I bought it-“ “no! You weren’t! You were just thinking that you finally got a girl, that you can talk to a girl without sounding like you’re having a stroke. Well newsflash, this doesn’t fucking count! I’m still me! I’m still Grif! I’m still going to change back into a male come six months.”

Grif took her pretty flats off roughly, throwing them as she started walking out of the mess-hall, taking the flower out of her hair, throwing that too along with smearing off her lip glos.

Simmons caught up to her in the hall. “Grif! Stop! Just calm down-“ Grif turned, glaring with hurt in her eyes. “I will not calm down because you’re making it very clear you don’t want to be with me, not with me. You want this. All girly and sweet and pretty.”

Simmons huffed, feeling his own temper flare. “Well it’s not like you dressed nicely before! Would it kill you to wear something other than pajamas?” Grif wipes her eyes and felt a lump form in her throat. “Well there it is. Finally, the fucking truth. Why did you even want to get together with me if you couldn’t stand me?” “Excuse me if I thought you might change a little and not be a slob. Why can’t you be more like wash and accept this? It’s not like this is changing soon.”

Grif felt like she got punched, her voice thick. “Fuck you. We’re done.” Simmons nearly gasped, walking closer, trying to hold her hand but Grif struggled out of it. “Don’t touch me!” Grif said with a cry.

Simmons let go, feeling like the shittiest boyfriend in the world. Grif swallowed some tears down, unable to express how deeply hurt she is being compared to Wash. She walked away, sucking in a shaking breath, leaving Simmons alone and feeling like shit.

Why wasn’t he thinking? He just knew he wanted to marry Grif and that’s as far as the thought got. He cursed. “Fuck.” How was she supposed to fix this?


	10. Chapter 10

  
Grif went to Simmons bunk, packing up her belongings in an angry huff, tears falling down her face.

She nearly had torn her dress off but remembered the work that went into the dress. They didn’t buy this at a store, it was made for her. But now she was dressed in sweatpants and her hoodie.

Wash knocked on the open door. “Hey, What happened between you and Simmons? Everything alright?” Grif spoke, voice thick. “Just fuck off, I don’t want to talk.”

Wash walked further inside the room with worry. “What happened?” Grif turned around, feeling her own self-consciousness take hold, seeing Washs made up face and perfect hair. She looked away. “We broke up.” “Oh my god, why?” Wash said in shock.

Grif sniffled. “Because I was right. He doesn’t want the real me, he wants me to be this; all cute and pretty and female. He proposed to me, with a women’s ring.” Wash frowned. “Sounds like he wasn’t thinking.” “No. He was, he was thinking of how he’d rather I stay like this. “ Grif turned, going back to packing.

Wash frowned as she went to her friend. “You know he isn’t like that.” Grif huffed, sniffling. “Yeah. That’s what I thought too. But even when we were together, when I was myself, we fought a lot. Over small things, like how I don’t keep the room clean or how I don’t brush my teeth enough. But when I changed he changed too. Maybe he thought I’d suddenly start cleaning, start not being a lazy piece of shit but I haven’t. And I won’t.” Her voice cracked, she looked away, wiping tears away. “Fuck, he never wanted me.”

Wash came closer, hugging her close. “Go to my room, We’ll have a night.” Grif didn’t fight it, just nodded, taking her bag of belongings and walking out the door just in time to nearly run into Simmons.

Simmons saw the bag in her hands. “Please, can we talk?” Grif glared, shaking her head with tears staining her face. She glared, pushing past him. “Fuck off and leave me alone.”

Simmons watched her leave with tears in his own eyes. Wash came over to him with a soft glare. “You better have a good explanation as to why you would get Grif a women’s engagement ring.”

Simmons shrugged. “I wasn’t thinking of the future, I was just thinking about now.” “You know we’re not going to be female forever. Do you honestly want to be with Grif?” “Yes! Of course I do!” He said. Wash sighed. “Then you better fucking prove it or else they’ll have to replace your other arm. Clear?” Simmons swallowed, I knew shovel talk when he hears it. “Yes mam.” “Good. Now give her some space. You both need it.”

Wash walked away back to the dance where Tucker was talking with Carolina. Tucker looked at her in worry. “Everything alright?” Wash frowned. “No. Grif and Simmons broke up.” “Fuck, what happened?” “Simmons was an idiot and proposed to Grif with a women’s engagement ring so now Grif thinks that Simmons doesn’t want her as his true self. We aren’t going to be female forever, Simmons forgot to think of that.”

Carolina frowned, on a nice suit of his own. “Is Grif ok?” Wash nodded. “Yeah. She’s staying in my bunk tonight. Gonna have a old fashioned pity party. Hopefully we can fix this.” Tucker smiled, bringing her closer. “If anyone can help fix it is you.” Wash smiled. “Thanks. I have to go, enjoy the rest of the dance without me ok?” Tucker kissed her. “Ok babe.”

Wash walked out of the mess hall and to her own bunk, seeing Grif Sat on her bed, knees up to her chin as she hid her head in them. “Hey.”

Grif mumbled. “Hey.” Wash started to get undressed and in her own pajamas, taking her hair out of its braid. “How you doing?” Wash asked. Grif looked up, face wet with tears she didn’t bother to wipe away. “Like shit. I don’t think I’ve ever had a break up hurt this much before.” “That’s probably because you didn’t love your other ex’s.” Grif stayed silent, not wanting to agree.

Once wash was changed she walked over to sit on the bed with Grif. “Anything you want to do?” “Is dying an option?” Wash gave a soft glare. “No. It’s not. You shouldn’t talk like that.” “Like what? That I want to die?”

“Yes. It’s not funny.” “It wasn’t a joke.” Wash softened. “Grif, are you suicidal?” Grif wiped her eyes. “I guess. Been this way long as I can remember.” “You mean depressed?” “I guess. When I was young there was no name for it. And when Kai came along I didn’t have much time to think about it.”

Wash swallowed, not quite sure how to handle this. “You know you always have me right? You can always talk to me.” “I know. Is it ok if I just go to sleep? That’s how I normally handle shit; sleep it off.” Wash nodded but made a mental note to herself to not sleep, wanting to keep an eye on Grif in case this was just a decoy so she can sneak out. “Yeah. Let me get the other cot out.”

Grif raised an eyebrow. “You have an extra cot?” Wash nodded, getting it set up. “Yeah. I like having an extra Incase something happens.” She got it set up and started to get comfortable in it.

Grif was already laying down, taking over the bed. “Wash, thanks for helping me. Not just tonight, I mean everything. All the girl help I’m unable to grasp.” Wash gave a nod and smile. “It’s no problem. You’re one of my best friends, of course I’m going to help. Now sleep well, I hope you feel better in the morning.”

Grif stayed silent and let sleep over take her. Wash stayed awake watching Grif sleep, texting Tucker.

“You up?”  
“In more ways than one, bow chicka bow wow ;)”  
Wash rolled her eyes. “I’m serious, it’s about Grif.”  
“She ok?”  
“No. I just found out she has undiagnosed depression and might be suicidal. I don’t know what to do.”   
“Oh shit. She ok? Did she try anything?”   
“No, she’s sleeping, she just made some worrying comments.”  
“You should talk to grey, he’ll know what to do.”   
“Yeah. Now just to convince Grif to see him for this issue. I’m staying up to keep an eye on her, in case she tries anything.”   
“Good call. Want me to bring some coffee?”   
“Sure but be quiet about it. Text when you’re outside the door.”   
“will do.”

Wash stayed up, waiting for Tucker’s text. It nearly startled her when she got he “in here” text.

She got up, going to the door and gently opening it, seeing Tucker with a few snacks and a cup of coffee. He smiled. “Food delivery.” Wash smiled, taking them. “Thanks. I’m going to be a mess tomorrow but I’m too worried about her.” “Gonna take her to see grey?” “Gonna try.” Wash said.

Tucker smiled softer. “if anyone can help her it’s you. Want me to stay with you?” “No, I don’t want to risk waking her, she’s asleep. But thanks. Go get some sleep yourself. I’ll see you in the morning.” Tucker nodded and gave her a kiss before leaving.

Wash closed the door and walked back in, going to her cot, sipping her coffee. She smiled; vanilla creamer with three sugars, Tucker remembered. 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Grif woke up the next day with a pounding headache. This is why she tried not to be the emotional one; it always gave her damn headache. Like an emotional hangover.

She sighed, remembering last night, her heart aching and eyes filling with tears. She pulled the blanket over herself, willing herself to sleep this entire situation away.

But wash noticed. “Oh, you’re awake. I wondered when you were going to wake up.” Grif huffed. “It’s not because I want to.”

Wash moved the blanket away. “The pity party is over. Time to get back out there.” Grif gave a soft glare, not wanting to face the world. “Can’t I just stay here and sleep away the rest of my life?” “Nope.” Wash said, pulling her hand and arm to get her out of bed.

Grif sighed, standing. “Fine. I’m awake. Can we at least get some breakfast?” Wash nodded. “Of course but before that you need to take a shower. You don’t smell but it will help you feel better, I promise.” Grif have a nod. “That does sound kinda nice.”

Wash waited in her bunk while Grif visited the showers, feeling the urge to just curl up on her bed and fall asleep. Not sleeping takes it out of you. But she’s happy Grif slept.

Grif walked back in, looking more comfortable, hair wet. Wash smiled. “Feeling better?” “A little.”   
“Good, now we can move on to breakfast and then you are seeing Dr. Grey.” Wash said as she stood up.

Grif whined. “Why do I have to see Dr. Grey? I’m fine.” Wash frowned. “You’re not fine. You made several comments last night about wanting to die and told me about your undiagnosed depression. Excuse me if I’m a little worried.” Grif looked away.

Wash gently urged her. “You don’t have to take anything he gives you, just go and talk. I just want you to be safe.” “I know. I’ve never talked to anyone about it.” “First time for everything. Com’on, lets get some food first.”

Grif started walking along side wash, looking worried. “Think Simmons will be there? In mess hall?” “Maybe.” Grif swallowed, nervous about seeing Simmons again.

They walked in and to Washs surprise (and worry) Grif didn’t get much food. A coffee and a small breakfast sandwich. She knows her tray is normally filled but she didn’t mention it. It can be talked about later.

As they turned to find a seat, wash noticed Grif was staring, watery eyed at Simmons who was sitting in a far corner, looking just as miserable. Simmons saw them, giving a weak wave.

Grif looked away, walking out of the mess hall, not even taking her tray with her as she placed it down on a table.

Wash followed her, seeing Grif leaning against the wall, arms crossed, protecting herself as she cried, hiccuping breaths. Wash came over, hugging her. “It’s ok. Break ups suck.” Grif turned, lip trembling. “Fuck, I can’t even see him without being a fucking mess.” “You’re not eating either.” Grif wiped her eyes. “I’m never hungry I’m emotional.” “That’s a lot of people.”

Grif shook her head, sighing shakily. “Can I just hide under my bed and pretend I don’t exist?” Wash frowned. “Yeah, if you don’t mind me checking on you every so often.” Grif just gave a nod, turning and walking away.

Wash didn’t know it but Simmons had accidentally listened in, having gotten up to follow Grif, to apologize and beg for forgiveness but stopped when he heard her crying, talking to Wash.

He swallowed the lump the grew in his throat. He made Grif hurt like this. He feels like a shitty person.

Grif got to her own bunk, slamming the door shut before crawling into bed and coiling tightly into the blankets, sobbing into her pillow, hoping beyond hope that the bed will magically eat her.

Wash sighed as she walked back inside, coming face to face with Simmons. She frowned, glaring softly. “Were you listening to us?” Simmons swallowed. “I didn’t mean to. I went to follow, I just wanted to talk to her.”

Wash sighed. “Simmons, leave her alone. Give her a couple of days of space, she’s really emotional and needs to heal.” Simmons felt like a kicked dog. He gave a nod. “Yeah. Yeah, makes sense. I just feel like shit, I didn’t mean to do that, I was a moron.” “Yeah. You were but doesn’t mean you can’t fix it. In six months we’re gonna be normal again. You’ll have a better chance of fixing things then.”

Simmons eyes got wide. “Six months?! I’m supposed to leave Grif alone for six months?” Wash shrugged. “That is up to you. But she needs some time right now. After a week, you can try talking to her but not now.” Simmons gave a nod. “Yeah. Thanks for watching over her.” Wash smiled. “No problem. She’s my friend-“ her sentence was interrupted by a yawn.

Tucker came over. “Hey, sleep yet?” Wash shook her head. “No, I’m still watching Grif. Still worried.” Simmons frowned. “Is she ok? Other than the obvious.” Tucker gave him a glare. “You mean other than you being an idiot?” Simmons sighed. “Yeah.”

Wash frowned. “Did you know griff had depression?” Simmons shook his head. “No, I mean, I suspected something but why? Is she alright?” “She made some worrying comments about wanting to die last night. She then told me she’s always been this way. I was going to take her to see Dr. Grey but she’s a bit too emotional right now.” “You think she’d try something?” Simmons asked worriedly.

Wash shrugged. “I can’t answer that. Look, I gonna go check on her.” Simmons just watched Wash walk away, feeling his anxiety climbing higher and higher, thinking of Grif, wondering if she’d try anything. He felt the urge to go check but knew Wash had it under control.

Wash got to Grifs door, happy to find it unlocked. (If it was looked she knew she’d panic and try to kick it down) she found a curled up blanket on Grifs bed, some black curls hanging out.

She frowned. “Hey. How you feeling?” Grif spoke, muffled. “Fucking fantastic. Can I die yet?” “Nope.” “Damnit.” 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Six months later

“One more day.” Grif said to Wash as they reported to Kimballs office. Wash frowned. For the past month she’s been worried and agonizing over turning back into himself.

Would Tucker stay true to his word or realize he really isn’t gay and leave Wash alone with a broken heart? Wash just nodded, not knowing what to do, hating the idea to break up with him.

Grif felt this meeting was stupid, barely listening to it as Kimball and Dr. Grey explained what was going on for tomorrow. Which was the same as last time only reverse but This time they’ll be prepared.

After the meeting was over Grif pulled wash to the side, noticing she’s been quiet. “Hey, you Alright?” Wash sighed. “I’m scared.” “Of what? Changing back? I guess I can-“ “No. Well yes but what happens when we change back and Tucker decides he doesn’t want me?”

Grif frowned. “Tucker isn’t like that. He would never break your heart like that.” “How do you know that?” Grif sighed. “Because I’ve known Tucker longer than you? He always talked a lot of game but when it comes down to it he doesn’t sleep around. The only one I know of he slept with is my sister and according to her it didn’t go very well. So just have a little faith in him.” “And what about you and Simmons?”

Grif looked away. Ever since their break up they barely talk. Grif hates it. She feels she may have completely messed up things because she let her emotions get the better of her. “Not great.” “Think he’ll want to try again once we’re changed back?”

Grif frowned. “I don’t know. We barely talk as it is. Still hurts too much.” Wash gave a nod. “Why don’t we have a drink?” Grif nodded with a weak smile. “Definitely.”

They went to Grifs bunk where she hid quite a bit of alcohol. Grif learning quickly that Wash is a lightweight, within three drinks she was completely gone.

By three drinks she had turned on the radio Grif had and was dancing like a high class whore. Grif laughed, watching. “Whoa! You go girl!” Wash grinned, wiggling her hips in a sexual manner, dancing to the beat of the song. “Think Tucker would like this?” Grif got up, joining her. “Tucker would have already had you pinned to the wall with those moves.”

Wash smiled, face red. “Give me another shot.” She had an idea and needed a bit more liquid courage to do it. Grif and her clinked shot glasses together and drank.

Wash and Grif we’re both stumbling down the hall, searching for their guys. Grif found Simmons bunk, nearly falling into it, laughing at herself. “Oh my god..we’re so drunk.” Wash giggled, knocking on the door for her.

Simmons opened, surprised to see the two girls when Wash gave her a gentle push. “She’s all yours!” Simmons cried out as Grif was pushed into him, closing the door.

Wash got to Tucker’s bunk, knocking, feeling the effects of her fourth shot. Her womanhood was throbbing and wet, she could feel it as he opened the door. He was about to greet her when she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

He melted into it, bringing her inside, closing the door. “Fuck..your drunk..” he said, tasting the Jagermeister on her breath. Wash panted, starting to take her shirt off. “So?” Tucker sighed. “I’m not going to do anything with you you’d regret in the morning.” She had most of her clothing off, in just her bra and underwear. She was panting, arms around his shoulders as she suckled his neck. “I won’t, please, I just want to feel you inside me.”

Tucker groaned, feeling himself become rock hard against her thigh. He kept what composure he could, they could do some heavy petting or even oral, not like they haven’t done that. But he refuses to be the doushbag everyone seems to think he is by sleeping with her when she was this drunk.

He gave a grin to her, hoping his plan works and she stops asking. “Alright, get on the bed, I’ll take care of you.” She grinned, going to his bed and laying down.

He followed, taking his shirt off, straddling her. She grinned, reaching up and feeling his abs. He smirked. “Want me to show you a good time?” She nodded her head, blonde hair fanned out like the sunshine on his pillow. He leaned down, kissing her neck. “Then just let me take care of everything.”

He kissed her neck, undoing her bra easily, throwing it onto the floor before kissing down her chest. She bit her lip, gasping when he took a nipple in his mouth. “Oh fuck…” she said, breathy and panting.

He moved lower, kissing down her flat stomach, hand going to her panties and taking them off easily too, fingers caressing the folds and clit. She gasped when he rubbed little circles on her. “Oh my god..feels so good..”

He rubbed a little more before inserting two fingers. “Doing alright?” She nodded, panting. “Yes… I want more..” “you’ll get it. Don’t worry.” He kept thrusting his hand, getting her loose and wet. He got her to come from his fingers alone, crying out, gripping the sheets, fluids leaking onto his hand and mattress. “Fuck! Yes!”

He kissed and licked up Her stomach, taking his fingers away and kissing her deeply. She held onto him, wrapping herself around him. Tucker was panting when they pulled apart. “Feeling better?” “No. You still haven’t fucked me yet.”

Tucker sighed. “Not while you’re drunk. I’m sorry. I’m not risking doing something you’d regret.” She pouted. Tucker held her face gently. “Hey. Don’t look so sad, I love you and tomorrow isn’t going to change anything. I’m still gonna love you even as yourself.” Even drunk she had a hard time telling her heart to believe it. “Can I stay here then?” Tucker nodded, smiling as he held her close, bringing the blankets over them.

In Simmons room, he was in shock of everything going on. But it wasn’t what he was expecting after the door closed. Once the door closed Grif clung to him, holding him close. “God I fucking missed you.” Simmons hugged her back. “I missed you too.”

They stayed like that, Simmons having no idea what to do when he felt Grif crying into his shirt. Simmons gently pulled away to see her better.

Her lip trembled, tears wetting her face. “I miss you so much…I just want to be with you again.”Simmons felt his heart lurch. “I want to be with you too, I promise we will.” She nodded, feeling like a lost child as a sob escaped her. Simmons just held her close, forgetting Grif was always an emotional drunk, that hasn’t changed.

He just prays tomorrow goes well.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Wash woke, blinking awake and groaning as she held her head. Tucker woke next to her, kissing her shoulder. “Morning.” “Oh god…how much did I drink?” “Enough to come to my bunk asking me to fuck you.”

Wash turned to him suddenly, fearful she may have given her virginity away on a drunken night. “Oh my god..did we?” Tucker gave her a soft smile. “We fooled around, I didn’t sleep with you. I’m not an asshole. I just got you off to take care of you.” She gave a nod. “Thanks, I guess. For both.” She said, blushing. Tucker kissed her. “No problem babe. Guess today’s the day?”

Wash looked confused, almost forgetting when it dawned on her; today she would turn back to her male self. Tucker may leave her if he realizes he doesn’t want a man. The anxiety of the thought made her hands shake and the hangover did nothing for her stomach. She sat up, starting to get dressed suddenly. “I have to go.”

Tucker frowned, knowing Washs anxiety when he sees it. “What’s wrong?” She got her shirt on. “What’s wrong is today I change back.” “So?” “So? What do you mean so? I’ll be male again.” She said, voice nearly shaking. God she didn’t want to lose Tucker.

Tucker stood, going to her, frowning and worried. “And that’s a bad thing…why?” “Because you won’t want me!” She said, nearly snapping at him but her eyes watered. Tucker was quiet, he knew there wasn’t much he could do right now to quite the anxiety in Washs head. But she took that as an answer, lip trembling as she rushed out the door.

Tucker sighed, vowing to make sure Wash knows how much he wants him, male or female.

Grif woke up, starting to stretch like a cat (having a higher tolerance for drinking, she didn’t get a hangover) but her hand hit a face. She nearly jumped, seeing Simmons had woken up from her soft punch to his face.

He cried out. “Ah! What the fuck?” Grif jumped, sitting up. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave.” She said, starting to untangle herself from Simmons arms when he stopped her. “Hey, Wait, I want to talk.”

She swallowed, feeling his hand around her wrist. She sat back down on the bed. “Yeah?” Simmons huffed. “For starters are you ok? You were really drunk.” “I’m ok. Except I’m in here with you.” “Is that so bad?”

Grif felt her eyes water, looking at him. “It is for me. I can barely look at you without feeling this…gutted feeling in my chest.” “Then why did you break things off?” She looked away, wiping her tears away. “Because I was scared. I’m still scared.” “But why?” Simmons felt the urge to hold Grif close but during this troubled time in their relationship, knew it wasn’t best.

She sniffled, voice thick. “Because I was scared you preferred me as this; all womanly and pretty with a wet pussy you can have children with.” Simmons blushed at her language but knew this was a legitimate fear of hers. “Why would you think I prefer that?”

She huffed. “Well you gave me a women’s engagement ring for starters. Surprised you didn’t just hand over a wedding gown and flowers. And I know you, I know you’d love to settle down and have a family and a normal fucking life. I’m scared you prefer this because I’m someone you could show off to show your dad you could get a girl, have the normal nuclear family life-“ Suddenly She was cut off, Simmons kissing her deeply, suddenly, hands tangling in dark curls.

She nearly cried into it, letting him take control. Simmons pulled away, staring deep in her eyes. “We’re both fucking idiots. I’m so sorry about the ring, I wasn’t thinking far enough into the future. It was a dumb thing to do. But my offer hasn’t left. I want to marry you.”

Grif sniffled, about to answer when Simmons spoke again. “Don’t answer yet. Go to the temple and when you come back, give your answer, Alright?” She looked away. “Sure you’re going to want to marry the real me? Im a total slob.” Simmons gave a small smile. “I’ve lived with it this long, Sure I can go another life time.”

The group gathered in the worthog, taking bags and extra sets of armor that would fit them properly once changed. Wash felt her hands shaking. She had lived an entire year as a female, after a month or two it became second nature, he was always the one in Project Freelancer that adapted the quickest to change.

But with the possibility of losing Tucker, she’s not sure she wants to change and that’s not a good reason, she knows. They haven’t talked since she rushed out of his room.

Grif looked over as Carolina drove. “Hey, you doing ok?” Wash just gave a shaky nod, not in a mood to talk. She feels like a broken record any time someone asks what’s wrong; saying the same issue over and over again.

“We’re here!” Dr. Greys shrill, donut-like voice said. They all got out, walking toward it. Carolina looked at Dr. Grey. “Ready to change?” Dr. Grey smiled in his helmet. “I’ve had enough of having something dangling between my legs. I’m more than ready to turn back.”

She walked forward and did what she did last time. And like last time a bright blast came from the temple and made wash black out.

“Wash? Wash, wake up!” Wash heard Carolinas voice, her real voice. Her female voice. It must have worked then. The armor he wore now felt too tight, he must have must have changed too.

He sat up with a headache. He took his helmet off and felt his face was normal, his hair short. He took off his armored gloves and saw he had his hands again, not slender female fingers. Carolina kneeled down. “Wash, are you ok?” He swallowed, seeing his hands shake. “Yeah…just feel weird.” “It’s a bit of a change. Here, get into your change of armor, that one doesn’t fit anymore.”

He changed quietly, his mind going over and over how Tucker might react, none of them good. He felt a depression take hold of him, thinking of Tucker’s disgusted face, asking him how he could ever be with him now.

Grif came over, back to normal as well with a smile. “Wash! It worked! We’re back to normal!” Wash just gave a nod. “Yeah. We are.”

They drove back and the saw Tucker and Simmons waiting by the entrance.

Grif got out first, taking his helmet off as he got in front of Simmons. He sighed. “So? Still want to marry me?” Simmons smiled, not realizing how much he missed Grifs real face. “Yeah. Fuck, I missed your fat face.” Grif gave him a look but was cut off when Simmons brought him close, kissing Grif deeply. Grif smiled into it, wrapping his arms around Simmons.

Tucker ran over and before Wash could get out of the car Carolina was already coming around to Tucker and pinning him to the car with a glare. “What the hell have you said to him before this? He’s been an anxiety ridden mess this entire trip and I want to know why.” Wash got out. “Carolina, he didn’t do anything wrong. He’s been a perfect gentleman to me.”

Carolina kept her glare steady on Tucker before letting go roughly. “You have one chance. You break his heart and I’ll break every bone in your body.” Tucker just gave a nod of his head as Carolina walked away.

Tucker went to Wash, who hasn’t taken off his helmet yet but Tucker could see his hands shaking. He started to reach up when Wash tried to stop him. “No. It’s probably better we just ends things.” He said, his eyes watery inside his helmet.

Tucker shook his head. “Not a chance.” He reached up again and gently unclasped the sides with a hiss, taking it off gently, feeling his heart beat harder at those familiar blonde spikes.

He gently placed it down and looked Wash in the eyes. His blue eyes watery as he kept adverting his gaze. Tucker gently brought his face to his. Wash swallowed, looking scared. “Please just get it over with. I promise I won’t bother you anymore.” Tucker frowned. “I said I’m not leaving and I meant it. I love you and your gender isn’t going to change that.”

Washs lip trembled when Tucker kissed him, gently, holding his face, letting his fingers tangle in blonde spikes. Wash nearly gasped into the kiss, holding onto Tucker like his life depended on it.

Then they pulled away, Wash looked better, his eyes a little more clear but still held so much emotion. Tucker kissed his head. “Com’on, we still haven’t Guardians Of the Galaxy Two.” Wash smiled weakly, wiping tears away. “Alright, I’m following you Star-Lord.” Tucker grinned, holding Washs hand, armor or not, he wasn’t letting him go.


End file.
